


Valour With Style

by Pyrasaur



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, awesome explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calhoun is willing to teach Ralph one of the best tricks she knows: how to look cool while things blow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valour With Style

     "So," Ralph asked, "You're _sure_ this is the coolest trick of all?"  
     "Only cooler trick is wiping out some bug scum with a devastator in each hand, nailing every shot you take," Calhoun drawled. She mimed what that would look like — half-crouching, both armoured fists raised, a hard scowl on her orange-lit face. Then she straightened up, one hand laying on her hip. She raised an eyebrow at Ralph. "You're not ready for that one, rookie. This trick's still pretty cool, though."  
     "Okay." Clenching his own armoured fists (in a suit that actually fit pretty well this time), Ralph put on his best army guy voice. "What are my orders, Sarge?"  
     "Count to three, then turn ninety degrees. We're gonna walk like we mean it. Big, even strides. Eyes forward, no distractions — don't you even _think_ about turning around."  
     "Got it!" He clunked a hand to his helmet. "Fire at will!"

     He was getting better at marine-speak, apparently, because Calhoun gave him a smirk. She yanked a triangular grenade off her armour. She tugged out a little pin-looking thing. And with a whip of a throw, she sent the grenade flying, to clatter on metal shards in the distance.

     Ralph must have started counting late: he was only at 2 when Calhoun turned on her heel. He hurried to match her, took a rushing step and then the noise exploded behind them, metal shards shooting past like bullets. Eyes forward, Ralph chanted in his head. Big strides. Don't turn, for the love of quarters don't turn around or scream or anything. Light flared off the rubble all around. Their boots fell in slow motion, like time itself wanted to watch.

     They were doing it — they were walking away from a giant, fiery explosion and _not even looking_.

     As the blast dissipated and the firelight died, time returned to normal. Ralph took two more big serious steps and then he couldn't help a little dance and a pump of his fists.  
     "Haha, you're right! That was _awesome_!"  
     "Keep that up," Calhoun said, "and you might make the side panel art on a shooter cabinet someday." Her smirk was turning into a full-blown grin, not that she'd ever admit to it.  
     It was just so exciting, pulling off a crazy stunt like that. Ralph couldn't resist asking, "Can we do it again?"

     With only the slightest pause, Calhoun pulled off another grenade.


End file.
